grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Bauerschwein
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Peter Orson George Orson Stanley Orson Graydon Ostler Jessie Acker Suzanne Acker (likely) |season1 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |season5 = X |season6 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |novels = X |killy = X }} A Bauerschwein (BOW-ur-shvine; Ger. Bauer "farmer" + Schwein "pig") is a pig-like Wesen. They are enemies of Blutbaden and were first seen in . Characteristics When woged, they bear a specific similarity to a wild boar, having a pig-like snout, pointed ears, and a wrinkled face. Like their enemies, Bauerschwein have a superhuman sense of smell but do not seem to gain any other physical enhancements. Behavior They are known for being diligent and hard-working and are capable of interacting with humans in this manner. Unfortunately, Bauerschwein are not particularly strong Wesen, and as such, they are noted to be constant victims of the Blutbad. Bauerschwein often take mud baths to help ease their minds and think. Relationship with Blutbaden The Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud goes back centuries, and the two races are so much embroiled in the feud that every incident where harm has come to the Bauerschwein from murders to suicides are blamed on Blutbaden. The feud is very one-sided, as Blutbaden kill Bauerschwein simply for entertainment, and Orson was the first known Bauerschwein to fight back and kill a Blutbad until Graydon Ostler did so as well. Relationship with Grimms According to Orson, Grimms and Bauerschwein have never been enemies and seem to be allies. This changed when Orson engaged in a revenge killing spree after Angelina Lasser killed his brothers. On the other hand, Graydon Ostler was noticeably shocked when he discovered Nick was a Grimm and didn't recover until Nick told him he wasn't going to kill him, suggesting that their relationship might not have been as good as Orson indicated. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Theresa Rubel) Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images BauerschweinConcept.jpg|Concept art Bauerschwein Woge - Lieutenant Orson.gif 1x06-Bauerschwein - Officer Orson.jpg 106-The Three Bad Wolves.gif 106-Angelina and Orson fighting.jpg 303-Sous chef 2 woged.png 303-2 chefs woge.png 303-Bauerschwein.png 303-Graydon Ostler woged.png 303-Bauerschwein chefs.png 303-Monroe approaches Ostler.gif 303-Ostler woged.png 410-Bauerschwein woge.gif 410-Acker woged.jpg 413-Orson woged.jpg 611-promo3.jpg 611-promo4.jpg 611-promo6.jpg 611-promo9.jpg 611-promo16.jpg 612-Monroe's family Bible depicting "hell".png orson.gif|As depicted in the comic book series Trivia *The name "Orson" is reflective of Orson Pig in the segment of the cartoon series. *A reference was made in to a Wildschwein (VILT-shvyn; Ger. Wildschwein "wild boar") by Monroe. No such Wesen has been seen in the series so far, and from the context in conversation, Monroe may have slipped when meaning to say Bauerschwein. * The official Grimm site lists the translation as "peasant pig." * Contracting the German words Bauer and Schwein into a compound noun usually would make ''Bauernschwein ''(note the additional n in the middle) - a term not typically used but referring to a domesticated pig. Category:Suinan Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Switzerland